Tiene Que Pasar
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Edward confia a Jacob para que cuide a Bella mientras esta de viaje acompañando a Carlisle a una visita al Clan Denali.Una Noche de locura y un desenlace inesperado para Bella.JacobxBella Lemon ;D
1. Ginebra

**Tiene que pasar:**

-¿Estas seguro?-Desde la semana pasada, Edward había acordado estar mas de acuerdo conmigo respecto a Jacob, me dejaba tardes en la reserva y hasta llego a tener conversaciones normales con el, nose que pasaba por su mente ni yo tampoco dejaba que el leyera la mía (obviamente), la confusión carcomía cada parte de mis neuronas.

-Si, al menos se que estas protegida, eso es lo único que me importa-No me aguante mas la dubitativa así que le pregunte.

-Edward, ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo con Jacob? En verdad esto me parece muy raro.-El rió, y me miro tiernamente.

-Creo que ya es hora de ser mas maduro, tu me amas, es una tontería tener celos cuando se que eres mía al igual que yo soy tuyo, pues puede que tu ames a Jake, pero lo que nosotros tenemos va mas allá.-Dijo mi hermoso ángel, es increíble que alguien tan encantador como el sea mi novio.

-Me alegra mucho que lo entendieras Edward.-Le dije depositando un beso en sus fríos, tersos labios que revolucionan mis sentidos y mi auto-control.

-Uhg.-Me di cuenta de su pequeño suspiro parecido a un gruñido, al mirarlo, me di cuenta de sus ojos negros, al parecer el hambre lo estaba carcomiendo.

-Debes de cazar… Y no te preocupes, iré a la reserva.-me dio una sonrisa torcida, para luego tomar un mechón de mi cabello, oliéndolo tiernamente.

-Ya he llamado a Jacob para que venga, Mi amada.-Tomo mi mano para levantarme suavemente, como si de una delicada flor se tratara, lo mire fijamente y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho firme de piedra esculpida.

-te voy a extrañar- dije con un poco de sosobra, tal vez fuera estupido pero me preocupaba el tan solo pensar en no estar con el por las próximas 72 horas, pues además de ir a cazar se iba a Visitar al clan Denali por petición del propio Carlisle. -te aseguro que no me veras llegar-bromeo.

-eso ya es normal, jaja-lo deje con un apasionado beso en el pórtico de la casa, se subió al auto, mirándome con tristeza, y arranco con la habitual velocidad de su especie.

Después de que Edward se fue, no tuve mas remedio que ponerme a limpiar la casa y arreglarla un poco, puse la ropa sucia en la lavadora, saque la basura y limpie los baños. al darme cuenta de la hora, me percate de que estas pasaban mas lento sin la presencia de el, me entro sentimiento y una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla derecha.

-rayos! Que...- en ese momento sonó la puerta, "Charlie trabaja hasta la noche, es imposible que llegue tan temprano" pensé, camine hasta el umbral abriendo la puerta.

-Jacob!-dije balanceándome hasta el dándole un abrazo que el acepto gustoso, me estrecho mas poniendo sus grandes manos en mi cintura.

-yo también me alegro de verte Bella.-espeto con esa sonrisa cegadora tan propia de Mi Sol, también le sonreí feliz de no tener que estar tan sola en toda la tarde.

-pensé que llegarías mas tarde Jake-

-bueno, en realidad Edward me pidió que llegara temprano, no quería que estuvieras desprotegida-sonó tan propio de el que reí con ganas, puse las manos en su pecho caliente por unos miradas se encontraron, mi corazón se acelero y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, el sin embargo permaneció con sus ojos casi pegados a los míos.

-no llevas una camisa...-el sonrió divertido, carcajeándose por mi falta de percepción.

-estaba con la manada así que no tuve tiempo de ponerme una...te molesta?-dijo apenado.

-no! Claro que no Jake, estas estupendo!-dije sonriente, me miro con picardía y puso su labios en mi oreja, asiéndome sentir su aliento caliente, una corriente eléctrica bajo por mi espalda y bajo a mi entrepierna estremeciéndome.

-tenemos todo el día para comprobar lo estupendo que soy, Bella.-

le di el dinero a el cajero, para luego voltearme hacia Jake.

-menos mal que Charlie no se pasara por casa en la noche, no se que haría si nos encuentra borrachos-Le entregue la bolsa y el rió.

-o dirás "con las manos en la ginebra"-le sonreí y salimos del pequeño abasto, caminamos tranquilos hacia la casa.

-Mmm...Creo que compramos mucha ginebra.-dijo Jake, Mire la bolsa.

-3 botellas, tu crees? el jugo de naranja lo va a suavizar-asintió-dame una bolsa-puso mala cara, pero me la dio y con su mano derecha libre (solo habían 2 bolsas) tomo mi mano izquierda tiernamente, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, un sentimiento raro se poso en mi mente, algo que de seguro nunca sentí con nadie, pues se me hizo desconocido totalmente por la razón de que quemaba en mi alma, acaso he cambiado de parecer...?...Si

Jacob suspiro algo consternado y a la misma vez mirándome con mucha devoción y amor, luego sus ojos se tornaron apagados...tristes.

-que pasa?-espete preocupada.

-ni siquiera dejas de pensar en el cuando estoy contigo, es casi una falta de respeto a mi corazón.-Me voltee hacia el, pues se separo de mi lado cuando me vio pensativa.

-hhmm... En realidad no estaba pensando en el, nunca le faltaría el respeto a tu corazón-lo mire intensamente y el entendió, apretó un poco mas el agarre de mi mano.

-Entremos-abrió la puerta de la casa, y se fue hacia a la nevera, puso las botellas y el jugo de naranja en el congelador.

La casa se sentía mas calida con Jake, es impresionante ver como ilumina una habitación sin luz eléctrica, solo con su sola prescencia

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando se acerco a mi, pego su cuerpo contra el mío y yo sin querer solté un gemido de placer por su cuerpo en llamas contra el mío, frío por el sereno de la noche.

-Bella...-tomo con sus imponentes manos mi cara nívea y se estaba agachando cuando yo acorte la distancia, mis labios se movían tal y como los suyos, con perfecta sincronía, mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su cavidad bucal lo que en menos de un segundo acepto, Jake puso sus manos en mi espalda baja y yo puse las mías en su cuello broncíneo, apretándolo mas contra mi. Pronto mis pulmones colapsaron, pidiéndome aire.

Jadeando nos separamos un poco.

-eso fue...-

-Increíble-complete. Sonrío y me dio otro beso, esta vez más salvaje que el anterior, pues su lengua entro con furia en mi boca. Me puso una mano en la nuca, empujándome más hacia el, después deje que nuestras lenguas danzaran juntas un poco mas y nos separamos.

-Joder, Bella. Me vuelves loco.- dijo jadeando al igual que yo, me abrazo y le di un corto beso en su cuello lo que lo estremeció y empujo su cadera contra la mía...Me sorprendí al sentir una inmensa erección en su ahora apretado pantalón, siguió dándome ficticias estocadas, haciéndome gemir de placer.

-Tiene que pasar, Bella. Siento mas que amarte, quiero complacerte, quiero ser tuyo, solo de ti.-eso colapso mi mente y le abrace con mucho amor, puse mis manos en su pecho y recosté allí mi cabeza el no dudo en entrelazar sus brazos en mi pequeño cuerpo.

-Yo lo se. Te amo, Jake.-El se sorprendió y me miro con esperanzas. Y por primera vez en mi vida dije lo que en verdad sentia-Ya no voy a huir, ya no mas.-Sonrío dichoso y nos fuimos a la cocina. Jacob saco las botellas junto con el jugo de naranja mientras, saque la granadina que estaba en la vitrina de la sala, en donde están todos los "Regalos de conclusión de casos" de Charlie, ahora me parece tan tonto que no los use.

La ginebra se enfrío lo suficiente como para yo misma oler su aroma a alcohol puro con un toque dulzón, se me hizo agua la boca, abrí la tapa y me trague un palo seco, Jake me estaba mirando casi en shock.

-oh! Lo siento, ni si quiera te ofrecí, quieres?-entrecerró los parpados irónicamente.

-Creo que más nunca te volveré a ofrecer ginebra en la casa de Billy.-reí con ganas, aquella noche en su casa fue inolvidable, mas aun por los besos fogosos y la tocadera en el garaje.

-bueno, ahora hay algo que me gusta mas que la ginebra y también reside en la casa de Billy.-dije con claras intenciones. Acorto la poca distancia que había entre los dos, y puso su lengua en mi labio inferior masajeándole levemente, solté un grito porno cuando me mordió el labio con fuerza, así que solté la botella para agarrar su cara y meter mi lengua descarada en su boca, se restregó contra mi mandando punzadas eléctricas con el roce de su miembro erecto, me agarro de las nalgas con sus colosales manos y me puso en la encimera.

-Eres mi debilidad, Hermosa. Y me encanta que sea así. Son tantas las cosas que me gustan de ti, para mi eres única, Bella. Nunca lo olvides!-Asentí con el corazón en la mano por su confesión, avance hacia su boca y esta vez el beso fue tierno amoroso, aquel fuego calcinante que sentí al regresar a casa no fue mas que el amor infinito que hasta ahora se que existe en mi y en MI Jacob. Me cargo estilo novia y me llevo hasta la el sofá de la sala, sirvió el coctel de ginebra, granadina y jugo de naranja.

-Quiero que lo pruebes.-dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-dame de probar querido.-tomo un poco de esa mezcla para luego estamparse contra mis labios, traspaso el licor por mi boca llenándome de ese dulce pero fuerte sabor, me separe entre mareada y excitada.

-Te quedo...Riquísimo 3-el río por mi tono extasiado y me dio otro sorbo de la misma forma que me dio el primero.

-A este paso creo que vamos a terminar mas tarde de lo normal, querido.-Beso tras beso nos fuimos tomando toda la botella, algunas veces palos secos, pero muchas otras como cócteles.

-Oh mierda! no puedo creer que esta sea la hora.-mire mi reloj por 16598746 vez, pues ya no lograba ver los números ni mucho menos Jacob que se encontraba ocupado tratando de desabotonar bien mi camisa a cuadros.-Puedes romperla, mi amorrrrr.-dije claramente borracha, al parecer Jake es de los que no habla cuando toma, pero vamos a ver si habla teniendo sexo, borracho. Me hizo caso y la rompió, al instante los botones salieron volando en una dirección que desconocía, se abalanzo sobre mi seno derecho chupandolo aun contra la tela del brasier, después yo misma me lo quite, el se tambaleo un poco pero atajo contra mi seno mamándolo como loco, el otro lo estrujaba con su manota dándome el mas exquisito placer.

-aaahh, sii-sentí algo frío pasar del inicio de mi cuello hasta mi vientre, Jacob derramo un poco de ginebra en mi cuerpo y lo lamió todo como un lobo hambriento.

-Eres tan sexy, Jake. No puedo esperar mas, hazme el amor!-Se quito la unica prenda que tenia, los vaqueros desgastados y por inercia mire su intimidad, y tengo que decir que este hombre es perfecto en todos los sentidos y ademas de eso un superdotado.

Me ayudo a quitarme el jean y la pantaleta de un solo tiron, miro mi intimidad deseoso y no dudo en posar su hermosa cara ahi, abrio mas mis piernas para tener mejor vision.

-¡Haa! diablos!-su lengua entro en mi cavidad explorandola por completo, con sus manos me daba placer simultaneo en mi clitoris y mis senos, pellizcandolos eroticamente, aumento la friccion de su lengua repasando el contorno de mi vagina, desde los labios inferiores hasta mi entumecido clitoris, en menos de lo que pensaba termine en su boca y para mi sorpresa se tomo todos mis jugos, se levanto y me dio un beso fogoso que me dio de probar a mi misma, lo voltee y lo sente en el sofa, mirando con lujuria su polla, el entendio y me miro intensamente.

-lo que buscas, aqui esta.-Dijo sin un atisbo de ternura solo con lujuria brotando de su pene con mi mano, masajeandole tranquilamente, el cerro los ojos gimiendo mi nombre, puse mis labios en la punta para metermela hasta la mitad, el guio el ritmo de la mamada, rapido y profundo.-Bellaa, voy a..-intento separarme de su polla pero esta vez no lo deje y me acabo en la boca, al igual como el me trague toda su semilla.

-Dios, eres una gata fiera-me levanto y me puso a horcajas, guie su pene a mi entrada mirandolo a los ojos, el termino de meterlo por completo, me senti por primera vez llena.

Lo cabalgue sin compasion, dejando que el mirara mis senos chocar contra su pecho, tomo uno con su boca, lo chupo y lo mordio dejandolo rojo, tambien hizo lo mismo con el otro para masajearlos como si se tratara de una masa para pizza. En la cuspide del placer las estocadas estaban mas rapidas y salvajes que nunca, Jake gemia sin control y yo no hice mas que gritar al sentir su semen llenar mi cavidad, a los segundos me vine tambien, jadeando le di un beso amoroso, culminando nuestra union sexual.

-Te amo, Bella.-Me dijo, yo me abrace contra el y me beso la coronilla.

-Yo mas, Mi ejjacob.-Lo vi sonreir- y Estoy jodidamente borracha tambienn-mi voz sono pastosa y el rio.

-Vamus a la cama caariño.- Me llevo hacia mi habitacion y en las escaleras se tambaleo ruidosamente, por suerte lo agarre antes de que se cayera.

-No es bueno que un borraicho ayode a otro-espeto, pero no le entendi nada, de hecho no entendia ni lo que yo misma decia.

-tomamos yodo del bueeno.-dije carcajeandome

-dondj es la puta puerjta-al ver que se abrio la puerta me tire a la cama el tambien se acosto a un lado mio abrazandome por la cintura, 5 minutos despues, Jacob vomito en el piso no nos importo y caimos rendidos en la cama.

La luz de la ventana dejo por unos momentos mis ojos entumecidos, me trate de levantar pero un brazo fuerte pegado a mi cintura no me dejo, me sorprendi al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Jacob. Asi que de verdad lo habiamos hecho, no fue mi imaginacion, ni una fantasia sexual de lo mas buena.

-Que...Que he hecho?-al momento en que hable mi boca solto un aliento alcoholizado nauseabundo, me fui desatandome del gorila Jacob,hacia el baño, pero en lugar de eso me encuentro con una blanca pared.

-Dios mio, esta no es mi habitacion! es la habitacion de Charlie.-junte todas mis fuerzas y llame a Jacob para que se levantara pero este no movio ni un musculo, hay solo una alternativa. La cachetada resono en la habitacion y el se levanto tan rapido que me fui de jeta contra el piso, tal vez fui muy animal al darle una cachetada.

-Joder, se mas cuidadoso!-el me miro sin entender, apenas notando la cachetada que me dolio mas a mi que a el. Jake miraba la habitacion en shock.

-Perdona, Mi amor, no fue mi intencion y no esque me haga el que revisa todo en tu habitacion pero tengo la certeza de que no es la tuya, que carajo...?-descubrio en sus pies un pequeño charco putrefacto de su propio vomito, al parecer, solo habia comido macarrones, se separo de inmediato, dirijiendose a la puerta abriendola de un tiron y bramando un gruñido molesto. Rei a carcajadas.

-Jajaja, que cagada, demonios amor, dejame decirte que estuviste grandioso en la cama pero en atajar tu propio vomito tienes un Doctorado.-segui riendome incluso en el lavadero en busca de el coleto y un buen aromatizador. Camine distraida con los materiales de limpieza en las dos manos hasta que llegue a las escaleras, casi me resbalo con un boton, cuando lo recuerdo...me voltee y mire la ropa desparramada de Jake y mia por todas partes, la puse en la lavadora de una vez y la encendi, esperando a que llenara, tambien recorde con un sonrojo pronunciado que estoy completamente desnuda, busque en el pequeño lavadero en busca de una muda limpia, pero ya la habia guardado cuando la lave toda antiayer. Unas manos muy conocidas se apoderaron de mis tetas y la gran polla de Jacob se restragaba con mi culo, solte un gemido, unas gotas de agua cayeron en mi cuello, provenientes del sedoso cabello de el recien lavado, voltee mi cabeza para besarle tiernamente. El me correspondio y yo le meti la lengua entrelazandola con la suya, me incline hasta quedar con las manos apoyadas en la orilla de la lavadora, Jacob puso sus manos a cada lado de mi culo y dejo entrar su gran polla en mi vagina, solte un gemido cuando se empezo a mover suavecito y despacio.

-La ropa tardara un poco en secarse, Jake.-dije entre los besos y las caricias de Jacob en mis tetas. Su delicioso movimiento me puso mareada del placer-Te vas a tener que quedar desnudo un largo tiempo.

-Mientras este haciendote el amor no me importaria estar todo el dia desnudo, Bella.-Me excito de sobremanera su comentario y pase una mano por detras mio, saque su polla hinchada, masajeandola rapido y seguro.

-Ahhh! Sigue asi, No te detengas.-Me voltee agachandome y con su miembro en las manos me lo meti a la boca, del glande hasta la mitad guiando el paso de las estocadas, solto unas gotas de presemen las cuales agradeci tragandomelo todo. Segui dandole a su intimidad con fuerza y rapidez hasta que senti como se revolvio.-Ahg...Me vengo!-Solto un chorro de semen por toda mi cara, la limpie con mis manos y guie un dedo a mi boca, Jake me levanto dandome un beso con sabor a canela y un leve sabor a sal, como el de su semilla. la virilidad no descendio ni un poquito de longitud, tal vez otra ventaja lobezna...

Me puse en cuatro patas en el piso y el me penetro duro, saque un grito excitado.-Bella, estas tan...Estrecha.-al momento me dio una nalgada que me dolio tanto como me prendio en fuego, ahora si que esta jugando sucio, me empuje contra el metiendolo mas en mi, como resultado:un gruñido gutural venido desde su lado mas animal, me manoseo el clitoris al compas del ritmo, rapido, profundo, al borde del precipicio del placer Jacob aumento aun mas sus estocadas, yo no hice mas que agarrar sus nalgas cuando llegue al climax, segundos despues el tambien sucumbio, llevandome consigo de lleno al piso, jadeando.

-Te amo, Mi Jake.-exprese, el me dio un beso como solo el lo sabe, me estremecio cuando bajo hacia mi cuello, puso su cabeza en el comienzo de mis senos, cerrando los ojos.

-Te amo muchisimo mas, Mi Bella.-dijo Jacob, quedandose dormido en mi regazo, yo tampoco me quede atras y cai en un profundo sueño.

El sonido chillon y revienta-timpanos de la maldita lavadora nos desperto a los dos, rapidamente la apague y puse la ropa mojada recien lavada en la secadora, me voltee hacia Jacob, y lo pille mirandome pensativo, parado tenso.

-Que pasa?-Dije dubitativa, me acerque a el, le di un piquito pero no reacciono.

-Por favor, dime que pasa?.-Repeti, otro beso, nada, otro mas...Nada. me asalto un pensamiento y me di cuenta.

-estas pensando que te use solo para saciar mis ganas porque Edward esta fuera de la ciudad?-asintio una sola vez, casi con la rabia brotando de sus ojos.

-Dime que no me usaste...-dijo al fin destilando tristeza en cada pronunciacion con un atisbo de rabia, temblaba en su posicion, en algun momento iba a convertirse...

-No Jacob.-dije por primera vez con sinceridad.-Deja de ser paranoico yo...

-DIMELO! SOLO DIME QUE NO LO HICISTE, AHORA, JUSTO AHORA...QUE...QUE YO AAHG.-

-NO, JODER QUE NO, EL NO ES PARTE DE MI VIDA YA, SI TE HUBIERA UTILIZADO ACASO CREES QUE NO ESTARIA PENSANDO EN TERMINAR CON EL CUANDO LLEGUE A FORKS! TE AMO Y LO DIRE MILES DE VECES HASTA QUE ME CREAS!-Se quedo en shock por la verdad de todo, nunca me senti tan fuerte ni tan segura de mi decision como ahora. Despues de un buen rato mirandonos, suspiro y volvio a hablar.

-Entonces...De verdad vas a terminar con el?.-asenti con seguridad-Voy a estar contigo a todo momento, porque yo...-me miro con devocion, con amor, con cariño, con deseo, todas las emociones revueltas, pero sobretodo...Como si fuera un ciego mirando el sol por primera vez.

-No puede ser...-dije asombrada.

-Eres mi imprimada, Bella.-dijo con mucho amor, que me hizo olvidar mi pequeña guerra mental sobre si me creia o no,que lo amaba y lo amo solo a el...Ya no hay dudas, solo amor infinito, ya no son las palabras ni las acciones de amor que nos unen, es el propio destino.

-Cuando sucedio?-curiosie

-Justo al llegar de comprar la ginebra.-Rei y lo bese feliz, despues le avisaria a Edward de mi cambio, ahora, solo importa El.

FIN! 3


	2. Mañana

Hola Bellezas Latinas siento mucho no poder subir el final de esta historia asi, es un One Shot de 2 partes, esta es la segunda parte :D dejen reviews

Solo a unos pasos de mi se encuentra el pase de salida a la ''vida'' de Edward. Si hace tan solo unos meses atras hubiera pensado eso, ya estaría con Jacob en una bruma de felicidad incalculable, mas que todo la certeza de saber que no es un amor enfermizo y obsesivo como el del frío vampiro y la calida humana, en este caso, Yo.

Subí las escaleras y toque la puerta con seguridad, en menos de un segundo Carlisle me abrió con gesto apenado.

-…Ya sabes por que vengo no?-Dije suponiendo la visión temprana de Alice. El asintió.

-Alice lo vio todo. Por favor, pasa. Edward esta en su habitación y también quiere hablarte-Di un leve asentimiento en respuesta. Subí las escaleras glamorosas de la hermosa casa, me detuve pues en el último escalón estaba Edward, sus ojos topacios remarcaban tanto dolor que me fue imposible ignorarlo, tenia ligeras ojeras sobresaliendo de su celestial rostro.

-Bella… Quiero que sepas que no influiré en tu decisión, la respeto. Fui un tonto en pensar que me amabas tanto como para dejar a un lado a Jacob Black-Pronuncio el hermoso nombre de mi amado con odio infundado, fruncí el ceño de repente rabiosa-Solo quería decírtelo…Se feliz, Bella. Por siempre te amare y estaré allí cuando me necesites.-Sonreí agradecida porque estaba tan preocupada y al final todo se arreglo entre nosotros.

-Gracias de verdad, quería saberlo. También el hecho de que te ame mucho Edward. Mas de lo que llegare a conciliar…-Una luz de esperanza solitaria viajo hacia su mirada, pero se esfumo como vino, rápido- Sin embargo, mi amor por Jacob es tan simple como la explicación de por que el cielo es azul…Es natural, me llena de su luz y sin que me de cuenta me cubre en su bruma…Tan fácil como respirar-Recordé las palabras de Mi Sol que ahora son tan ciertas como certeras. No pude decir lo mismo de Edward pues este adopto una posición desgarbada…Le dolieron mis palabras.-Lo siento…! Yo…Soy de lo peor.-Levanto la vista sorprendido.

-No! No es así! No te culpes por algo que me hice a mi mismo, con esto no trato de hacerme el sufrido, duele, pero con tal de hacerte feliz, viviría esto miles de veces-Me dio cosa dejarlo allí parado, siendo un vampiro lo único que le quedaba era redimirse. Se me ocurrió lo mas correcto, acercándome a el, posando mis manos en su ancha espalda, para llenarlo de un calido abrazo que su piel fría y marmórea no se atrevería a esquivar. De hecho no lo hizo, pues estrecho sus gélidos brazos en mi cintura con fuerza, necesitando traspasarse por mi piel.-Deseo ser con todas mis fuerzas humano.

-Edward...-Tome en mis manos su cara perfecta, ya mirarlo no me provocaba nada sino admiración por ver semejante espécimen tan hermoso. Sonreí en mis adentros, la sombra del ayer es tan diferente al presente, se estiraba con un futuro sólido conformado por mi transformación, vida eterna a cambio de formar una familia. No pensaba en esa posibilidad con Edward porque sabia que el no me la podía dar. Hasta ahora el deseo de vivir se prende en lava espesa por las células de mi cuerpo.-Quiero vivir. Quiero amar. Quiero por sobretodas las cosas honrar el amor de Jacob...Pero eso no lo haré sabiendo que tu estas siendo infeliz-El labio inferior de la boca de Edward temblaba, queriendo que viera las lagrimas invisibles de su rostro. Me aleje y el no se inmuto, inmóvil como estatua.

-Te vas?-Dijo el bello vampiro.

-Si...No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.-Note que quería acercarse a mi, lo tome de la mano con pesar.-Tranquilo, los visitare en cuanto haya terminado lo que queda por hacer. Hasta luego.-Me voltee y me fui caminando, en el marco de la puerta principal fije mis ojos en los de el.

-Cuídate, Bella-

-Tu más que yo. Mándale saludos a Alice.- Quise decirle que lo amaba, pero al hacerlo le echaría más leña al fuego, lo que comprometería la situación… Después de salir del hogar de los Cullen subí a la camioneta, metiendo la llave en el modelado hueco del volante, me desgarro el alma sentir que un grito horroroso resonó por todo el bosque, ese alarido estaba lleno de dolor… El dolor de un vampiro que se volvía a reencontrar con la soledad absoluta, siendo yo la causante de esto. Decidí no inmiscuirme en más prerrogativas y avance hacia mi destino, sabiendo que mi decisión iba a estancar las posibilidades de reconciliación con mis vampiros favoritos.

En el camino me encontré a mi misma pensando en Edward, ya no siento lo mismo que el pero lo que me preocupa es que haga algo arriesgado. Cosa que dudo. Jacob debía de estar llegando a La Push pues me dijo que debía de comentarle a Sam sobre el plan así que me fui directo hacia allá, la fauna verde se colaba por mis ojos a medida que me acercaba a mi destino, por mas que lo intentara el corazón me martillaba demente cuando pensaba en que iba a ver a Jake. Divise la casa roja y rápidamente me fui por la vía lodosa que conducía a la misma. Me baje de la camioneta y pase las escaleras de la puerta. Levante mi mano para tocar el pequeño timbre en forma de rombo pero antes de que llegara a alcanzarlo, la puerta se abrió antes de lo que esperaba y sentí los brazos de mi amado rodearme con ternura.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Bells-Puso su boca en mis labios, sentir toda su textura me hace estar en el cielo, a la vez en el infierno por su calor corporal, se pego más a mi cuerpo de forma erótica, moviendo la pelvis para mí.

-Jake...Billy debe de...-Pronuncie de broma pues ya mi hombre lobo estaba quitándome el top negro dejando mis tetas para el.

-Billy esta con Sue nadie nos molestara. Te deseo, nena.-Dijo con los parpados entrecerrados, en las mismas que yo, excitada a explotar.

Nos besamos hasta llegar a la sala pequeña, me quite los pantalones junto con el pequeño hilo muy lento para provocarlo, sirvió ya que el se sobo el pene aun por encima de los vaqueros desgastados, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me quieres matar?-Dijo sarcástico.

-No todavía...-Me lancé a sus brazos entrelazando los míos en el moreno cuello de el, gemí ocupada besando su oreja.

El me llevo hacia el sofá sin ningún esfuerzo sentándome allí, respirando con dificultad le quite la franela blanca.

Se arrodillo de frente a mi, enseñando su perfecto torso sacándome suspiros involuntarios, se quito los vaqueros y para mi sorpresa no tenia nada debajo.

-Por que andas en pelotas todo el día?-El se carcajeo.

-Es mejor andar así, en parte por la comodidad de solo sacarme el short y porque ando mas libre así-Poso sus labios en los míos de nuevo, tornando el beso mas pasional. Mi lengua se entrelazo con la suya ansiando mas de sus caricias, Jacob no se hizo de rogar y enterró un dedo en mi vagina lubricada.

-Jaake!-Metió otro dedo, hasta tener tres de ellos en mi. Con la otra mano me acaricio el clítoris, de abajo hacia arriba, en movimiento constante y placentero, tan rápido que no tarde en gritar a punto de un colapso. Para torturarme aun más hizo chocar su polla en mi intimidad, la metió toda y perdí el control...

-Voy a..!-Grite en medio del clímax notándome un poco mareada, esa sensación se esfumo cuando la reconocida lava liquida apareció en mi organismo, alzándose imponente, justo en la columna vertebral, arquee la espalda asemejando un arco uniforme, vi todas las terminaciones del cuerpo de Jake tensarse. El liquido caliente expulsado de su polla se transporto directo a mi útero llenándome de su calor inmediato.-Te amo Jacob Black, Con todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo!-Dije respirando con penoso esfuerzo. El sonrío complacido, todavía moviéndose en mi sexo.

-Yo Te amo muchísimo mas que eso. Mi imprimada Bella Swan. Mi media mitad-Me dio un beso diferente. Algo que nunca había sentido. Era como si nuestras almas estuvieran conectadas, había adoración, furor...todo lo que yo sentía por el, todo lo que el sentía por mi, junto con nuestra unión corporal, sentimientos mezclados con sexo. Sin olvidar que era mío...Solo mío.

Jadeante recosté la cabeza en su ancho pecho, mientras el me sobaba el cabello.

-Oye…Que paso con Edward?-El tono de su voz me alarmo un poco, sentia que de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

-Lo vi mal…Me dolió mucho verlo así, pero si de algo he aprendido es que tengo que aceptar la carga de mis opciones-Levante la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, el mantenía un semblante tranquilo-No te voy a decir que no siento nada por el, aunque si que mis sentimientos han cambiado muchísimo. Ha pasado todo muy rápido, Jake. Y eso es lo bueno. Eso me evitara pensar en lo egoísta que soy…-Jacob me sostuvo la cara con sus dos manos para que lo mirara.

-No, No eres egoísta Bella. Hacer una decisión requiere eso, la perdida…Te aseguro que cuando decidiste amarme, perdiste a Edward y en cambio has ganado tanto o mas de lo que el alguna vez te pudo dar.-Sonreí decidida.

-Tienes razón. Aun falta algo por hacer y quiero que estés conmigo Jacob. Si es posible reune a la manada completa. Los necesito.-Jacob entendió mis palabras y fruncio el ceño para dar un asentimiento cargado de valentía.

Ya en el aeropuerto Jake me arrastraba al detector de metales. El guardia que estaba allí, veía con ojos divertidos nuestro pequeño espectáculo.

-Bella, acaso no sabes que ajuro tenemos que pasar por aquí?-lo mire mal

-claro que lo se, tontito, lo que quiero decir es que Alice ya debió de haber visto nuestro pequeño plan.

-No creo que lo haga, chica vampira, estas entre lobos-Dijo Quil en broma, ''vampira'' ya no era apropiado para mi.

-Mas bien porque es mas protección para ti, Bella. Vamos a protegerte, cueste lo que nos cueste.-Espeto Sam con su voz de lobo Alfa. Me dio tanta vergüenza cuando decidieron venir todos a Italia por ser la imprimada de Jake y allí me di cuenta de que no solo yo estaba inmiscuida en este problema, sino todos mis seres queridos. No voy a permitir que les pase algo por culpa de un capricho estupido de una ciega que no podía ver al peligro que tenía en frente. Edward. Pero ahora ya tengo la vista clara. Hacia el futuro.

-Que aspecto tiene esos vampiros? -Pregunto Jacob cuando estábamos preparados para despegar.

-Son bastante viejos, solo te puedo decir que cuando estaba con ellos, el miedo no fue normal.-Tomo mi mano, el toque calido me calmo los palpitos del corazón que estaba martilleando en mi pecho.

-Estas conmigo, no te va a pasar absolutamente nada. Recuerda que vamos a hablar no ha pelear...Aunque si insisten pues...-le golpee levemente el hombro. El rió divertido.

-Ellos no aceptan a los licántropos, es peligroso-Dije susurrando.

-No soy un licántropo, Bella. Soy un metamorfo.-Me sorprendí.

-Que...Que quieres decir, cariño?-El sonrío cultivando un beso fugaz en mi boca. Al separarnos mi boca me picaba.

-La versión de Hollywood es estupida. No nos transformamos con la luz de luna como has visto, es cuando queremos o si la rabia se presenta...Lo que pudiste ver en la pelea con Paul es un claro ejemplo-El interpelado bufo, volteando la cara, posando ojos negros y acusadores en mi metamorfo favorito. Todos estábamos sentados juntos, en fila ancha del avión , por desgracia los únicos que no pudieron venir fueron Seth y Leah, el primero por la negación de su hermana y la loba gris por cuidar que este no le pegara la loquera y se viniera a escondidas. Después de mantener charlas sin sentido con Jake me quede profunda, en sus brazos calcinantes.

Al despertarme me di cuenta de que había dormido mas de 12 horas, cosa que no hacia nunca. Mi estomago protesto por no tener nada en el.

-Parece que la princesa tiene hambre. Ya vamos a llegar, no te preocupes-Asentí nerviosa.

-Jake…Tengo miedo-El me apretó contra si.

-Solo así te libraremos de tu antiguo destino y abriremos el camino al nuevo. Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. Algo que esos polis chupasangre tiene que entender.-''Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad'' resonaba en mi cabeza.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y dejo ver a un Demetri cargado de confusión.

-Que haces aquí?-Dijo mirando a Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry y Paul-Quienes son estos?-Las miradas hostiles entre lobos y el vampiro causaron chispas en mi posición

-Bella! Oh, La Tua Cantante. Que sorpresa verte por aquí! Viniste con amigos por lo que veo-Se fijo en los mástiles que tenia como acompañantes.

-Vengo a decirle que ya no se preocupe por mi transformación, la acabo de denegar y de separar del vampiro Edward- Dije decidida. Se sorprendió gratamente.

-Oh! Pero que desgracia...-dijo con gran hipocresía.-Entonces quieres que te transforme yo mismo?-Me fije en la colosal habitación.

-Y los demás?-El gruño.

-Se han ido a resolver unos problemas en Brasil y me han dejado gestionando junto con Demetri el castillo.-Bufo despectivamente-Nos llegaron rumores de que unos niños inmortales se han presentado en esa zona. Que pena de verdad…-Negó con la cabeza. Ni Jacob ni nadie se atrevieron a meterse en nuestra conversación. Todos me prometieron que no se meterían, a menos que algún vampiro me tratara con agresividad.

-Respondiendo a su pregunta no vengo a que usted mismo me transforme. Vengo a borrar toda conexión con los vampiros.-El se revolvió en su puesto del trono.

-Eso es imposible querida. Una vez que entras en el circulo no puedes salir para siempre.-Jacob soltó un gruñido desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo usted dejo ir a Alice Cullen por no unirse a su clan y esto haría su posición mas venerable pues su capacidad de decisión es notoria-Sabia que por medio del chantaje lograría que Aro sopesara la opción de dejarme ir… Lo que sorprendentemente logre pues el se irguió orgulloso…Tal vez hoy por primera vez en mi vida me encontraba de suerte.

-Por supuesto! Siempre he sido el más confiable al momento de las decisiones. Y conjunto lo que dices es muy lógico-Se agarro la barbilla mirándome con posesividad y desprecio-Mis tesoros los tengo por que nadie mas es digno de tenerlos que YO… Por eso será mejor que nadie tenga tu Don desconocido y peligroso como el tuyo a que lo tenga un Clan tan despreciable como los Cullen-Se dirigió a mi a velocidad vampirica, ya que estaba a un considerable metro. Jacob se alarmo cuando Aro tomo mis manos, pero le dirigí una mirada de que todo iba a estar bien. El semblante del vampiro mayor se frustro viendo otra vez como mi mente repelía todo contacto con su don.

-Que desperdicio de verdad… No me queda más remedio que perdonarte la vida… Al igual que estos metamorfos.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Pero Aro…!- Dijo Demetri. El susodicho lo miro casi matándolo definitivamente con el veneno que desprendía de sus ojos.

-Como sabia…?-Dije entre aterrorizada y calmada.

-Es lógico! Los metamorfos tienen un olor diferente a los humanos. Y estos son nuestros depredadores… Sin embargo, puedo ver por sus miradas que solo están aquí para protegerte si algo imprevisto sucede… Lo que me lleva a pensar que alguno se imprimo de ti y debido a que no quiero otra guerra lo dejare pasar…Por ahora- Trague en seco. El poso sus labios fríos en mi calida mano, me estremecí al ver que este se quedo mucho tiempo oliéndola, mi sangre corría en un triatlón sin salida por todas mis venas-No te preocupes pequeña, dale gracias a Dios que estoy de buenas y que no están mis hermanos ya que ellos no aceptarían un pacto con una despreciable humana.-Hablo con dureza marcada, pero luego sonrió hipócrita soltando mis manos y ovacionando los brazos como si estuviera en un circo.

-Vete ya! No quiero retrasarte...Mmm aunque me gustaría probar algo antes-No me dio tiempo de nada pues Aro me agarro la parte de atrás del cuello, tratando de hincar sus dientes en el. Apenas a Jacob le dio tiempo de transformarse, apartándolo de un fuerte tackle hacia la otra pared. No paraba de gruñirle enojado. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero Aro tembló nervioso...

-Impresionante! Las leyendas dicen que el guerrero espiritual no protegerá a nadie con más fiereza que a su imprimada...Y tenían razón... Tu sangre es tan atrayente como prohibida, Isabella-Bufe frunciendo el ceño. Mire al lobo cobrizo frente a mi, alzándose protector y me enamore mas de el. Había hecho tanto por mi...Me asegurare de compensárselo.

-No será muy divertido si uno de ellos te asesinan. -Se carcajeo y sentí mi sangre hervir.

-Obviamente no los dejare, me he topado solo una vez con este tipo de criaturas, son difíciles de matar, pero no imposible-Jacob se encarpo, listo para atajarse contra el, ninguno de los dos cedía.

-Hey! Contrólate-Dijo por primera vez Sam. Jake relajo su posición, sin embargo no dejo de agazaparse contra el vampiro ancestral.

-Si, contrólate lobo inmundo-Espeto Aro con petulancia y un poco de...miedo?

-Dijo que quería probar algo...Era esto a lo que se refería?-dirigí miradas gélidas a los dos vampiros frente a nosotros. Demetri ahora defendía a Aro.

-Apártate Demetri!-Rugió el vampiro ancestral. Lo voló al otro lado del castillo, justo en la puerta por la que entramos rompiéndola en pedazos. Nos sonrió de pronto tierno-Siento que me hayas malinterpretado, Isabella. Solo quería ver cual de estos mugrientos metamorfos era tu imprimado, y ya encontré la respuesta...Vete!-No me valió ni dos pedidas para salir corriendo de ese lugar, seguida por mis protectores, Jacob tomo mi mano y voltee mi mirada. Me puse como un tomate.

-Jake! Estas desnudo...-Dije cerrando los parpados.

-No es nada que no hayas visto, nena. Concéntrate en salir de este maldito lugar…-Traspasamos el castillo mas rápido de lo esperado, al llegar a la plaza nos apresuramos en Encontrarle algo de ropa a Jake. Revise mi bolso y solo encontré un par de botas y Jeans cortados por la mitad. Muy al estilo Quileute.

-Toma, cariño-El se lo puso, otra vez salimos corriendo, rumbo al aeropuerto...

-Maldita sea! No viste como se puso el vampiro? Parecía que le temblaban las piernas...-Paul no paraba de hablar sobre lo asustado que estaba Aro al descubrir la naturaleza de Jacob en todo el camino a Forks. En cambio, yo no dejaba de pensar en el pacto que hicimos...Odiaba tanto a los Cullen que prefirió liarse con una humana y así evitar ser comido por lobos exterminadores...Jacob noto mi consternación y me miro curioso.

-Que pasa?-susurro preocupado.

-Nada-

-No tienes por que mentirme. Anda, dímelo.-Me tomo la mano posando sus hermosas perlas negras en mi.

-Bueno...Creo que de ahora en adelante, vamos a ser perseguidos por los Volturi. Tengo un pacto con Aro y Demetri, pero eso no quiere decir que se lo diga a los otros...Jane...!-Me recordé de la pequeña niña, tan malévola como tierna a la vista.

-Déjalo nerviosa, Bells! Si vienen ellos también acabaran con los Cullen, no solo a nosotros, además, por lo que vi y sentí, ese chupasangre no se arriesgaría a pasarse por Forks, si lo hace...Lo mataremos igual a Laurent, junto con sus amiguitos. Ese tal maniático Aro se veía muy asustado cuando supo que éramos metamórfos-Sonrió, regalándome un beso tierno.-Aun hay algo por hacer-fruncí el ceño curiosa.

-Que?-Sonrió aun mas mostrando sus dientes blancos en contraste con el bello color de su piel rojiza.

-Decirle a Charlie sobre tu decisión-Me sonroje avergonzada. Que diría el sobre mi gran cambio?. De una u otra forma me sentía mas tranquila que nunca. Con mi transformación, la despedida de mis seres queridos se hacia dolorosa, punzante en contraste total con el futuro venidero. Este futuro tiene una sonrisa sincera, como el Sol...como Jacob. Y el calor pasional me abraza, dándome la bienvenida.

- Esta bien. Mmm...-El avión aterrizo sin problemas, Los Quileute se apuraron a sus tierras y Jake quedo en ir a mi casa después. Charlie me busco en el aeropuerto, los nervios me estaban matando cuando llegamos a la casa.

-Papa, ven un momento-Lo jale hasta la mesa de la cocina hasta que se sentó-Quiero...Quiero decirte que termine con Edward y ahora soy novia de Jacob-El no se inmuto, una sonrisa deslumbrante de parte de el cayo sobre mi mirada.

-Eso explica las botellas de ginebra en el basurero...estabas celebrando?-Mi cara se torno tan roja como un semáforo.

-No, debe ser que un borracho lo dejo por el lugar. Tu sabes que a mi no me gusta-Mentí. Charlie negó con la cabeza, riéndose socarrón.

-Si, claaro!-Dejo de reírse para mirarme serio-Te deseo lo mejor con Jacob, se que te amara tanto o mas que Edward, te apoyare en todo momento hija.-Las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y sin querer se bajaron por mis mejillas, abrace a Charlie con amor. Duro poco el momento, interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo apartándose para dejarme agarrar la llamada.

-Alo?-

-Hola, nena!-Dijo Jacob con efusividad.

-Como estas? Vas a venir?-Oí un ruido estruendoso desde el intercomunicador-Y ese ruido...?

-De eso te quería hablar, cielo! Hay una fiesta en La Push, los Cullen se acaban de ir de la ciudad!-Me sentí mal al momento, suspire y me tape la boca para ahogar un sollozo.-Coño, lo siento Bella! Pensé que...Voy para allá!-Ya no oí su voz y me derrumbe en el piso. No vería a Alice, la calidez maternal de Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, hasta a Rosalie... Edward. Por que me pasaba esto justo ahora? Tenía la respuesta. Porque sabia que ellos no se iban a ir, probablemente Edward esta tan destrozado que les pidió que se alejaran de mi.

-Hija...Edward dejo esto para ti-Me sorprendí, levantándome tome la carta.

-Por que te la dio a ti?-Dije dolorida.

-Porque no estabas aquí cuando la trajo-Me abrazo y me preocupe mas.-Le dije que estabas en Jacksonville visitando a tu madre.-suspire aliviada. De ninguna manera podía enterarse de que fuimos a Italia.

-Gracias papa-Sonreí decepcionada de mi misma abriendo el papel.

"Bella, espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos justo cuando me haya ido, siento mucho dejarte así, pero tomaste tu decisión, igual que yo la mía. Mi familia y yo nos vamos a vivir junto al Clan Denali por un periodo de tiempo, espero que seas feliz, yo lo estaré si tu lo estas. Pero no puedo obligarte a creer más en mi amor machacado que en Jacob Black. Quiero también que sepas que aquel día que me fui, deje a Alice a cargo para que te vigilara por si sucedía algún imprevisto-Me tape la boca queriéndola soldar, golpearme a mi misma por la burrada que hice, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso esa noche en verdad...Se que eso tenia que pasar, pero no cambia el hecho de que fue traición, una traición vil e intrépida, de la que seguro Alice fue testigo...El dolor de Edward al ver las imágenes vividas...No debió de ser de este planeta. Seguí leyendo, con la vista un poco nublada por lagrimas turbias y nada sinceras-Al principio, no le creí porque pensé que era un treta...Pero después de que me lo mostrara...No pude creerlo, me guarde toda la ira que aun tengo dentro, pues verte aquella tarde en mi casa me hizo ver lo feliz que estas, ya el brillo de tu mirada no es para mi sino para el, y me duele como un maldito demonio...Solo...Solo te pido que vivas al máximo, se que el te va a cuidar mas de lo que yo lo hice. Ya no me queda nada que decir, todo lo que te demostré fue y ES lo que siento en mi alma.

Te amo, Por siempre y para siempre tuyo, Edward"

Antes de derrumbarme de nuevo, unos brazos morenos muy conocidos me acunaron. Mi cara se regocijo entre el pecho fornido y la cabeza inclinada de Jake pegada a mi oreja izquierda.

-Estoy contigo, cariño! No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a destruir...Mientras tu corazón este latiendo, seré el que cuide tus pasos, Lo Juro.-El sentimiento de sus palabras me transportaron a la realidad, termine por aferrarme a ella con ímpetu.

-Lo se, Jake...Lo se-voltee mi cara un poco terminando por unir mis labios con los de el, el beso fue apasionado, transmitiendo todo mi dolor y amor en una sola acción. Era verdadero. Real. Después de un rato la tristeza dio paso a la aceptación. El egoísmo no servia ahora de mucho por lo que tenía que matar la culebra por la cabeza. Dio su resultado, los Volturis se retiraron de mi camino...Al igual que los Cullen, me costaba asimilarlo, pero fue necesario, de alguna forma...Estoy feliz de que sea así...

-Ya estas mejor?-Sonreí con sinceridad

-Muchísimo mejor, de hecho.-El me devolvió la sonrisa, dándome un piquito.

-Entonces vamos a tomar yodo del bueno en mi casa!-Me reí a carcajadas.

-Ook nos fuimos entonces-Rió conmigo. Me dio un pequeño mareo al avanzar, pero de seguro no fue nada. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la casa de Charlie y salimos agarrados de la mano.

Llegamos juntos a la fiesta en la casa de Jacob, estaba decorada en tonos azul y marrón, y la cosa estaba mejor de lo que esperaba... De verdad que les alegraba bastante la ida de los Cullen. Por mi parte, no esperaba menos de ellos.

-Bella!-Sam llego a donde estábamos nosotros y nos ofreció unas cervezas. Las tomamos sin chistar.-Como están? Eh! Jake! Con que eres un alcohólico anónimo! No te juntes con el, Bella. Es una mala influencia para ti-Jacob le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Cállate idiota! No sabe lo que dice, Bella.-Me reí por las payasadas que decían.

Pasaron dos horas, en las que nos la pasamos bebiendo, bailando y escuchando música. Todos estaban borrachos y vueltos mierda, incluida yo y Jacob que nos tambaleábamos bailando la canción de ''Tu Olor'' de Wisin y Yandel.

-Se me quedo tu olor en mi ropa, la fragancia de tu piel, tu rico sabor a miel que pobre yo de tu boca, vamos a repetirlo mami una y otra vez-Jacob pronunciaba la letra de esa canción en mi oído, mientras se movía conforme a mis caderas. Nos besamos largamente hasta que el oxigeno nos falto. Estábamos bailando muy pegaditos, por lo que podía sentir su erección en mi vientre, la toque a propósito por encima de su pantalón, Jacob gruño, apretándome mas contra el.

-Dios, Bella. No me provoques que estoy a punto de llevarte a mi cuarto y hacerte el amor como un demente-Dijo mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Porque no lo haces? Nadie se dará cuenta de que no estamos en la fiesta…Será uno rapidito-El rió con voz grave y me tomo de la mano. No mas entrar al cuarto me tiro a la cama, gemi cuando me pellizco los pezones por encima de la camisa, me la quite junto con el brasier negro y los pantalones, quedandome solo con una tanga negra. El chupo mis tetas hambriento, rodeo con su lengua un pezon, mientras que masajeaba el otro. Saque su pene completamente erecto del pantalón, masturbandolo. Jacob grito con placer.

-Bella! Puta madre…- Me lo meti a la boca engullendolo casi por completo, con mi mano estrujaba sus bolas duras, señal de que estaba por correrse. El trato de apartarme, pero yo empuje una vez mas su polla a mi boca, tragandome toda su leche.-Que niña tan mala eres-

-Soy TU niña mala-Dije sentandolo en la cama y montandome encima de el. Su polla seguia erecta por lo que no surgio ningun problema al meterla a mi vagina.

-Estas muy estrecha. Me fascina-Nos besamos mientras subia y bajaba de el a un ritmo bastante lento, disfrutaba de la friccion de mis paredes vaginales con su gruesa longitud, sus manos no dejaban de pasear por todo mi cuerpo, accion que prendia en lava todos mis nervios. Gemi cuando sus manos de serpiente llegaron a mi mojada vagina y estimulo mi clítoris.

-Jake! Oh dios mio! Me voy a…- El mismo aunmento el ritmo y agarro mis caderas tan fuerte que pense que me iba a partir en dos de las estocadas tan violentas y rapidas.

-ahh! Bella!-Gritamos nuestros nombres al unisono y mis paredes se contrajeron al tiempo que su semen inundo mi utero, estaba caliente y se sentia muy bien.

-Te amo mi amor-Dije entrecortadamente.

-Te amo mucho mas, cielo-Me abrazo con ternura y nos quedamos asi, hasta que nos recuperamos, tras hacer el amor de nuevo, fuimos a disfrutar de nuevo de la fiesta.

Sentia que mi vida estaba completa, Tenia a Jacob, a mis padres, a los Quileute, a mi familia, los tenia a todos conmigo, me hacian tan felices que por primera vez, me sentia plenamente en paz, los años que vendrian no serian faciles, pues teniamos a Los Volturi en nuestras narices, pero mientras tuviera a Mi Sol junto a mi, sabia que estaria protegida y aunque los Cullen no estuvieran, los llevaria en mi memoria hasta que mi corazon deje de latir y si de algo estaba segura es que Jacob Black y yo estariamos juntos hasta encontrarnos en el cielo, Para siempre.

The End


End file.
